


What Happens in the Olympic Village...

by Helloiamsilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Diving, Gymnastics, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a world famous gymnast and has his eye on a certain cute diver at the 2012 Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Olympic Village...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read an article about the copious amounts of sex that take place in the Olympic village and my first thought was FIC! Forgive me for some of the logistics. I didn't watch much of the Olympics. It's a fantasy. Please let it be :)

Adam stood in the sidelines, head tilted up and a hand under his chin as he surveyed the pool area. His observations were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Perving on the swimmers again Adam?" Terrance, his friend and fellow gymnast, asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Adam gave him a brief glance. "The divers. I am perving on the divers. Get it right," Adam replied Terrance just laughed.

"So who does Mr. Gold Medal have his eye on this time?"

Adam couldn't contain his grin as he remembered his success in the events the day before. He had felt like a floating ball of energy. Pure instinct and muscle. His routine had been perfection and he knew it. Endless practice, dedication and regimens and now he finally had the proof to show for it. Adam shook off his musings and went back to the conversation.

"At the moment, I'm just browsing," he replied, keeping a firm eye on the lean, scantily clad athletes. No goggles or cap either. Just speedos and pure beautiful boy. God, he loved diving. Terrance nodded, scoping out the scene as well.

"That little British one's cute," he said, offhandedly.

"He is..." Adam started to agree but he trailed off as he spotted a more interesting object for his affections. Sauli Koskinen, the solo diver from Finland. Adam knew about him from some of the pre-Olympic coverage. He was supposed to be very talented. Enough so, that he was placed in heavy contention against some of the more well-represented countries. Adam always admired a determined individual and especially one with a beautiful face, muscled body and amazing ass. He blew that little British one out of the water ...metaphorically speaking. 

Terrance noticed his silence and gave Adam a curious look. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

"I'd like him to..." Adam murmured. Terrance followed Adam's gaze and grinned.

"Oooh, Koskinen huh? Good choice. Is he even gay?" Adam paused for a moment.

"I don't know. But I think I'm gonna go pay him a little visit and find out," Adam said, starting towards the divers before Terrance stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Adam, don't go bugging him before his dive,"

"Oh please, the actual event doesn't start for like an hour. I can mingle a little," Adam insisted.

"Oh yeah, mingle... if that's what you wanna call it,"

"I'll see you in a little bit," he said, ignoring him as he made his way over towards where the athletes were gathered.

He had the perfect luck of getting there just as Sauli was bending over to talk to someone in one of the hot tubs.  
Now, Adam had always been open about his sexuality and he'd taken his share of flak for it, but he would always be honest about who he was. However, this didn’t mean he could be certain about some of the other athletes. He had an inkling here with Sauli though. He decided to take a chance and be bold.

"Nice view," Adam said to him, hoping he wasn't about to get punched in the face. Sauli whipped around to face him. He pursed his lips tight but Adam could see a smile in his eyes. He had a feeling his inkling was right.

"Hello Lambert. I saw you compete yesterday. Well done," Adam felt a little flutter of pride at that, "You deserved to be on that podium. What are you doing here?" he said, all business.

"Like I said, enjoying the view," He replied with a grin, most definitely not all business. Sauli's mouth quirked up at the corners. Oh yeah, he definitely played for Adam's team...metaphorically speaking.

"Oh yeah? Like what you see?" Sauli put his arms out to the sides and smiled broader.

"I do love speedos..."Adam replied casting his eyes down a bit. Sauli burst out in laughter.

"I should feel offended... if not for the fact I've seen even more of you, Adam,"

Adam felt a twinge in his stomach as Sauli said his name but he grew confused as the rest sank in. 

"Wait, how have you seen more of me?" he asked. Sauli smirked and crossed his arms.

"I saw your photo shoot," he replied. Adam blushed a little as he remembered the shoot in question.

"The, uh, nude one?"

Sauli nodded, trying to restrain his grin. The photo spread had obviously made sure not to show any of his actual business but it gave a very distinct view of everything else. His embarrassment drifted away as he realized Sauli had remembered that particular photo shoot. Sauli had been looking at him naked. Now it was Adam's turn to grin.

"Did you like it?" he wiggled his eyebrows and Sauli laughed. Adam was growing to like that sound.

"I let you check out my ass. Does that tell you anything?" He answered and Adam smiled. 

“I’d consider it returning the favor,” Adam replied. Sauli crossed his arms and gave him a considering look.

“Can I ask you a question Adam?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. Adam, while confused, shook his head “yes”.

"Do you even know who I am? Or are you just flirting with the cutest and least dressed man here," he asked, grinning. Adam laughed at loud.

"Of course I know who you are! Sauli Koskinen. Famous diver from Finland here to win glory as he takes down all the other competitors despite their heavy favor and experience!" Adam's voice became more and more dramatic as he spoke, trying to sound like a commentator. Sauli laughed but his face quickly grew serious.

"That may be an over exaggeration. I'm just desperately hoping I medal. I'd love my country to be taken more seriously in the summer games," he said.

"You'll medal. I'm sure you will," Adam reassured him. Sauli looked at him doubtfully.

"Have you even seen me dive before?"

"No...But I have good intuition," Adam shrugged. Sauli shook his head but smiled.

“I suppose it would be even harder for you. America is not known for low expectations in sports,” Sauli said. Adam sighed dramatically. 

“No, they are definitely not. If I didn’t medal, I think my trainer might have brought out the whip,” Adam said, chuckling. 

Sauli raised his eyebrow, “Kinky. But you did medal! Of course you are Adam Lambert.” He took on Adam’s commenter tone from earlier, “Famous and sexy American gymnast heavily favored to take home the gold and make his homeland proud! Which you did, of course,” 

“You think I’m sexy?” Adam asked. Sauli laughed.

“That’s what you took from that? Everyone thinks you’re sexy!” Sauli replied, matter-of-fact. Adam quirked his lips. He knew his body was perfect. It had to be. 

“People didn’t say that as much when I was the teenage gay boy who spent every waking hour doing gymnastics,” Adam said, remembering. Sauli just shrugged.

“Who’s laughing now, right?” He said and Adam grinned. Sauli looked down at his watch. 

“Shit. I have to go. The dives are going to be starting soon,” he sighed and pursed his lips, “I shouldn’t have let you distract me. I need to be focused,” he said, giving Adam a small glare.

“What? Thinking about my sexy naked ass doesn’t keep you focused?” Adam asked, smirking. Sauli’s glare grew firmer.

“I’m serious! You may be able to slack off now but this is important! If I fuck up, I blame you,” He narrowed his eyes.

“You know, I know a great way to relieve tension…” Adam began but Sauli’s look silenced him, “Sorry, sorry! I’ll be good. I’ll wait until you’ve gotten your medal,” 

Sauli’s look softened a little and Adam reached over to put his hand on his shoulder.

“Good luck. Make Finland proud,” he said quietly. Sauli nodded.

“Thank you. I’ll talk to you as soon as I get a moment free. You intrigue me. Goodbye Adam,” he said before walking away.  
Adam smiled and navigated his way back to his spot with Terrence to watch the event. 

“How did it go?” Terrance asked. Adam just responded with a sly grin and sat down. 

“What? That’s all I get? Come on!” Terrance pleaded.

“I’ll tell you more when there’s more to tell,” Adam replied cryptically. 

“So there will be more to tell?” Terrance asked with wide eyes. Adam smacked his shoulder playfully.

“Just shut up and watch the pretty boys jump in the water. I’ll give all the details later,” Adam said.

He wasn’t really in the mood to chit-chat right now. At the moment, he was focusing on sending as much positive energy as possible to Sauli. He knew he should be rooting for his own country most, but in all honesty, he wanted Sauli to win the gold. 

When it came to diving, Adam would in no way call himself an expert. So when it was finally Sauli’s turn to dive, all he had to go on was his own observation. It happened so fast, but it was still an impressive and beautiful sight to see. The way he effortlessly spun and flipped with a smooth entry into the water…Adam had been surrounded by incredibly talented athletes almost his whole life. In fact, he didn’t think it would be arrogant to say he was one of them but it still took his breath away to see the graceful, amazing feats of the human body.

Also, it was impressive to see him hold his legs behind his head. Can’t forget that. 

Adam waited with bated breath for the judges to give their scores. This was the finals, so this was the score that really mattered. He did a quick tally in his head to figure out how he compared to the others. If his math was right, that would mean Sauli was…Yes! He won silver! Adam grinned from ear to ear as Sauli and his team celebrated. 

“Well, don’t you look happy?” Terrance said looking over at Adam, who tried to reign in his obvious glee.

“It’s always nice to see an underdog succeed,” he reasonably explained. 

“Especially a cute one, right?” he asked with a wink. Adam relented.

“Of course,”

Adam attempted to stay patient as he sat through all the ceremony of bestowing the medals and all the press madness. Eventually, Sauli was free and Adam, being the sneaky and persuasive fucker that he was, was able to go find him. 

"Congratulations on the silver!” He said from behind Sauli’s shoulder just to see him jump. Once he turned around and saw Adam, he smiled, “See, I told you you'd medal!" 

"Yes, but of it hadn't been for you, I would've gotten gold!" he said, laughing. Adam's eyes narrowed deviously.

"Is that so? Well, if that's the case, I'll have to make it up to you," Adam said in a low and husky voice.

"And how will you do that?" Sauli replied with a grin.

"I want you to come to my place in the village tonight,” Adam said boldly. He had thought it over and saw no reason to beat around the bush. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and they ought to celebrate properly. “If that’s alright,"

There was a slight hitch in Sauli's breath. “That…is very alright,”

Adam breathed a sigh of relief and grinned, “Ok, give me your hand,” Sauli held out his arm and Adam whipped out a pen to write down where he was staying in the Olympic village.

"And wear the speedo," Adam winked before walking away and letting Sauli get back to business.


End file.
